Morning After
by AvatarHufflepuff
Summary: One-shot request for a Hansla fic with the prompt phrase "morning after". Rated T. AU


The first thing Elsa was aware of was that she was naked in her bed. That was odd. She always slept in a gown. A light breeze came in through an open window and grazed her skin. It was a late summer morning, the sun was only just rising. She went to turn and felt a weight on her midriff.

Ah, that's why. She saw an arm lazily draped over her abdomen. She turned over to see Hans, sleeping, stomach down, one arm on her, the other tucked under his body. And then she recalled, with a smile, why exactly she woke up nude.

Elsa shuffled closer to his body. In a half daze he turned onto his back, pulling her with him so that her head was now resting on his chest and both arms encircling her. She stretched an arm across his stomach and sighed. Yes she remembered what happened last night.

They were due to be married in only two weeks, but they lost patience with waiting on some aspects of a relationship.

"Of course the drapes will be purple," Elsa said last night.

She and Hans were sitting on the floor in her room, parchment and letters spread all across the floor.

"Why purple?" he asked.

"We are not having yellow drapes for our wedding ball. The color is purple," Elsa insisted.

"Aren't there people who can organize this for us?" Hans asked, exhausted. They'd spent hours upon hours that day planning the wedding, arguing over colors and menu items and even the ceremony itself, specifically how to consolidate a Catholic and Lutheran union.

"We'll only have one wedding Hans, I won't leave that to a board of advisors," she said. She came over and leaned against him.

They were quiet for a while, just watching the fire.

"My wife can have any wedding she wants," Hans murmured into her hair.

"The _queen_ can have any wedding she wants," Elsa corrected with a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes at her, suddenly very anxious to pull that smirk from her face. He pressed his lips against hers and gave her no time to react before it intensified. They're suddenly mashing lips together. There's biting, there's tongues, there's gasping, and soon there are wandering hands. Hans found a particularly low part of Elsa's back while Elsa herself latched her hands to his waistline.

She had the advantage.

While she kept him occupied with her mouth, she discretely slipped her hands in and below his belt. He practically jumped when her fingers brushed rather to closely to lower parts of him and she giggled into his mouth. In an effort to regain control he slowly hiked her skirts up, running his hand along the inside of her leg.

They done things like this often, "messed around" as it were, but it never traveled farther. Though it was well within a queen's prerogative to sleep with whomever she wanted, they decided when they got engaged to wait until their wedding night.

But as things escalated last night, that became difficult, and then suddenly impossible. And then suddenly the deed was done. And here they were now, waking up together, stripped down, in each other's arms.

"Good morning," Elsa whispered and leaned up to place a light kiss on his lips.

His eyes slowly opening, he smiled. He turned his head and kissed her forehead.

"Well, Your Majesty, this is an exactly the most proper position for an unmarried lady," he said.

"To hell with that," she sighed.

"She curses now too? My God what have we done?" he said, nuzzling his head into her neck earning a giggle as she tried to push him away.

He pressed his forehead to hers and inhaled, breathing her in, and closing his eyes for a moment before focusing on her again.

"I didn't hurt you, did you?" he asked.

He had repeated that question probably five times last night. Elsa knew Hans had slept with other women before, well, one woman. He admitted it the first time they came close to crossing that threshold. While she wouldn't admit it made her a bit jealous, it was clear the man knew what he was doing last night. She admitted to him that yes, it had hurt, as she knew it would the first time, though she didn't tell him exactly how much. But as soon as the pain was over it became wonderful.

"I told you, I'm fine," she said. "I was more concerned with hurting you, actually."

He tilted his head and backed up. He sat back to rest against the headboard and pulled her into his arms.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She bit her lip.

"I…was concerned…about how certain things might…react," she said carefully, twisting her hands together. Hans must have noticed because he took her hands in his own.

"You only do that when you're incredibly nervous, what's wrong?"

His concern was valid. They'd just slept together and spent the night together in the same bed. She had nothing to be nervous over. He was probably assuming all sorts of things, she could see it on his face. He was clearly growing self-conscious.

"It's not you!" she said quickly, "It's me."

"Well that's a phrase everyone wants to hear."

"No, I mean—it's just…the magic. When I was younger it would flare up for anything, if I laughed, if I cried. I've never felt those sort of…feelings that I felt last night. I didn't know how it would react," she admitted. She felt her cheeks grow red talking about it but Hans laughed.

"Well it would have been fun explaining to the kingdom—and your sister—exactly why we entered yet another Great Freeze," he said.

She smacked his arm.

"I'm serious, I could have hurt you," she said.

"But you didn't," he said, burying his head into the crook of her neck, "And I think it's because you weren't thinking about that at all last night—I mean who would with me here," she smacked him again, "Your magic was under control, even when other parts of you were not…"

His sideburns tickled at her neck.

"You have control Elsa," he whispered, "Even at your most vulnerable and most honest moments."

She knew he referred to that instant at the end when all her muscles contracted, when she cried out, when her face contorted. In that moment there was nothing about herself that she could control or contain and even with her eyes closed she knew Hans was watching her to see every real and honest emotion while he held her. It had been wonderful and it had been_ everything_.

But there were other dangers lurking there. Activities such as these usually led to children, not always, but often. Elsa might be pregnant right that second for all they knew, not that it made much difference with the wedding only two weeks away. But other fears buzzed in her mind that she and Hans had never truly talked about.

"You do realize," she said, "There's a possibility any children I have will be like me."

She didn't need to elaborate on what that meant, they both knew. She'd been born with the powers, nothing was stopping her own children from inheriting them. Though she'd make sure her children never grew up the way she did, it was still daunting to imagine dealing with a toddler freezing the ballroom or causing a snow squall in the library as Elsa had done so many times.

"To be like you, in every facet, the child would be all the better for it."

And then they were kissing again which lead to heat, and touching, and sweating. It felt safe.


End file.
